Today, digital cameras are often no longer stand-alone devices but are, rather, features integrated into more general-purpose devices, such as laptop computers and smartphones. Users of these devices continue to use their on-board cameras to take photographs and videos, of course, but these users also run numerous applications and utilities that can accept as input images produced by the cameras. Generally speaking, each such application or utility presents its own user interface and its own special commands for working with images from the camera.